


Drink Your Drink

by ladygray99



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows what Gene is trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Your Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 Friday Drabble Challenge

Sam stared at the whisky in front of him. It had sat there, smooth and amber in the glass for ten minutes. It was Nelsons best. Sam was sure if he drank it he’d hear bagpipes and feel artic winds blowing through the heather.

“That whisky ain’t gonna drink itself, Sam.”

The Gov called him Sam. Called him Sam and bought him the best whisky in the house. Sam looked at the Guv. Looked at Gene.

“Just drink your drink you great girl.”

Sam smiled a smile for the two of them and let the whisky slide down his throat.


End file.
